Amor Arcano
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Ruki começa a notar pequenas mudanças nas atitudes de seu melhor amigo, Reita, que parece cada vez mais distante e isso lhe incomoda profundamente. Afinal qual será a causa dessa mudança repentina? Angust/Lemon Cap01 On


**Título da Fic:** Amor Arcano

**Banda:** the GazettE.

**Casal:** Reita x Ruki.

**Classificação:** Slash/ Angust/ Lemon.

**Capítulo:** 01/03.

**Autora:** Aiko Hosokawa

**Beta: **Yume Vy e Uy-chan/ Bella Potter Malfoy

**Direitos Autorais: **Eu não possuo nenhum dos the GazettE, infelizmente, afinal a escravidão já foi abolida há muito tempo. Além do que vocês acham mesmo que se eu possuísse pelo menos um homem daqueles, eu estaria gastando meu tempo escrevendo fics??

**Sinopse:** Ruki começa a notar pequenas mudanças nas atitudes de seu melhor amigo, Reita, que parece cada vez mais distante e isso lhe incomoda profundamente. Afinal qual será a causa dessa mudança repentina?

**oooOOOooo**

**Amor arcano**

Aiko Hosokawa

**Tomo I – Preciso Dizer Que te Amo.**

Um som pesado se fazia ouvir no estúdio. Guitarras soavam agitadas, o baixo possuía um tom sombrio e a bateria parecia irada, enquanto uma voz modulada em um efeito quase atemorizante cantava acelerada o refrão da canção, a primeira, inédita, a ser trabalhada no novo álbum da banda the GazettE.

Os músicos estavam especialmente empolgados, pois o mês que se iniciava, Agosto, trazia consigo uma apertada agenda de apresentações que os levariam a várias partes do Japão em turnê e, por isso, se dedicavam completamente aos ensaios e estavam ali há várias horas.

"Ahh, eu tô morto!". O vocalista disse assim que a música terminou, libertando um suspiro que transmitia toda a sua estafa.

"Também estou cansado...". Uruha se pronunciou, deixando as palavras carregarem aquele sentimento.

"Creio que todos nós estamos...". O baterista tomou a palavra olhando para Reita e Aoi, recebendo acessos positivos como resposta.

"... Então por hoje chega". Kai falou decidido, afinal o dia havia sido bem proveitoso, houvera entrevistas pela manhã e se seguiu um longo ensaio. Todos precisavam de um descanso e a folga do dia seguinte viria bem a calhar, já que seria a última antes do agitado mês.

"Poderíamos sair para beber e relaxar um pouco. O que acham?". O guitarrista moreno sugeriu enquanto retirava a alça de seu instrumento do ombro.

"Eu topo!". Uruha, de pronto, concordou.

"Seria estranho se você não aceitasse... Mas eu também acho boa a idéia". Disse Reita, abandonando seu silêncio, em tom levemente debochado.

O mais alto, de madeixas mel, nada disse diante da frase do baixista, apenas fez uma leve e engraçada careta perante a qual Reita apenas sorriu.

"Boa! Realmente precisamos relaxar um pouco!". Kai se pronunciou sorrindo.

Ruki terminava de colocar seu microfone novamente no tripé quando ouviu o bateristafalando empolgado.

"Também acho ótima a idéia!". O pequeno vocalista concordou.

O grupo então se espalhou pelo estúdio. Aoi e Uruha foram guardar suas guitarras, trocando alguns comentários a respeito de algumas notas em determinadas músicas. Kai começou a reunir os papéis que continham **as letras das músicas **ensaiadas, enquanto Reita se ocupava em colocar seu baixo dentro do estojo.

Ruki observava o amigo baixista, sua mente viajando em cada detalhe daquele jovem que, mesmo simploriamente vestido com uma calça preta de tecido aparentemente pesado, uma camiseta branca sem desenhos e uma blusa preta de manga comprida que estava dobrada até o cotovelo, lhe parecia demasiadamente belo.

"_Uma pena que aqueles braços não estejam à mostra..."._ Pensou aéreo.

No entanto, o que mais lhe incomodava não era o fato de não ver os braços do baixista, mas sim o de não poder tocá-los. Esse vinha sendo seu martírio já há algum tempo, mais precisamente desde um dos últimos shows da turnê anterior, no qual teve sua tentativa de fanservice frustrada pelo amigo, que lhe repeliu descaradamente, movendo o ombro como se o toque fosse realmente indesejado. Ali havia começado seu calvário.

Já havia notado o esquivar discreto do baixista em alguns momentos, antes do ocorrido, porém era tão sutil que pensara ser apenas fruto de sua imaginação e, às vezes, que o outro não estava de bom humor. Mas durante o show... Foi tão bom abraçá-lo, sentir o calor daquele corpo, mas a reação do mais velho provocou uma profunda dor em seu peito e tudo vinha ficando mais descarado ao longo daqueles dias. Cada vez mais Reita fugia de si, e não conseguia compreender o motivo.

Os fanservices eram seus alentos nas noites solitárias. Era neles que pensava quando estava em sua cama, desejando ter aquele corpo junto ao seu... A lembrança daqueles toques era o único alimento que possuía para oferecer às chamas que ardiam dentro de si, assim podia contê-las, guardando aquele amor de forma arcana. Porém, agora que nem isso lhe era permitido, aquelas emoções consumiam todas as outras e estava cada vez mais difícil esconder o que sentia.

"O que foi?". Reita indagou, notando o persistente olhar sobre si.

"Nada. Só estava pensando em algumas coisas...". O mais jovem respondeu, desviando o olhar, sem graça.

"...!". O rapaz mais alto resolveu não argumentar, pegando o estojo, que já continha seu baixo, guardando-o apropriadamente.

Ruki, de canto de olho, fitou o amigo. Não conseguia imaginar o quanto mais iria suportar aquela situação. Seu coração doía profundamente... Apenas com um simples olhar, o amado lhe negava o mínimo que pedia, mesmo sem saber, e tudo o que queria era apenas poder tocar, mesmo que somente em poucas ocasiões, ainda que para todos aquilo fosse uma brincadeira para agradar as fãs.

Tudo havia começado tão timidamente... A princípio, realmente tocava o baixista sem segundas intenções, mas certa necessidade de repetir aqueles gestos despertou lentamente e, quando menos esperava, se viu completamente apaixonado pelo amigo.

Matsumoto tinha que admitir: Usava Uruha para camuflar seus reais sentimentos, tocando o guitarrista tanto quanto podia, para não levantar suspeita sobre si, pois temia, acima de tudo, que Reita descobrisse o amor que possuía e então se afastasse completamente. E seu maior medo agora se concretizava e não sabia o motivo.

"_Será que ele descobriu?"._ Pensou, estremecendo com a idéia, afinal não havia outra explicação plausível para o que estava acontecendo.

"Hei, chibi, vai ficar aí o resto da vida?". A voz do guitarrista moreno soou divertida.

Ruki ergueu seu olhar, surpreso, ao notar que todos os outros integrantes da banda já estavam próximos à porta ainda fechada.

"Chibi é seu...". Disse entre os dentes de forma irritada, porém foi interrompido.

"Eii!! Não senhor! Isso aí que você tá pensando não é 'chibi'!!". Aoi falou convicto.

E se fez um breve silêncio, porém esse foi rompido no instante seguinte, graças às gargalhadas que irromperam do baterista, do baixista e do vocalista.

"Aoi! Dispensamos ouvir esse tipo de coisa.". Uruha falou repreendedor, mas sem ser capaz de conter o tom divertido de suas palavras.

"Qual o problema? Não falei mentira...". O guitarrista mais velho disse, dando de ombros.

"Vamos logo, senão vamos ficar aqui o resto da noite.". Kai disse, ainda rindo.

Ainda em meio às risadas o grupo abandonou o local, indo à garagem. Os guitarristas e o baterista entraram juntos no carro do moreno mais velho, enquanto os outros dois iam a outro veículo pertencente a baixista, como de costume.

Durante todo o caminho Ruki ficou em silêncio, não conseguia nem mesmo olhar diretamente para o amado, fitando um ponto qualquer no painel. Seu coração lhe dizia para tomar uma atitude, porém sua mente relutava, sabendo que certas palavras poriam em risco a amizade que havia conquistado.

"_O que devo fazer?"._ A pergunta se repetia na mente do jovem compositor e intérprete.

"Ruki?". A voz do mais velho soou em um chamado calmo.

"Hai.". Respondeu prontamente.

"Chegamos.". Informou, olhando para o lado de fora.

"Hum?". Ruki piscou os olhos, não conseguindo crer que havia ficado tanto tempo imerso em seus pensamentos.

O vocalista saiu do carro junto ao amigo, encontrando os outros três e rapidamente foram para a entrada do local, passando por ela, escolheram uma mesa próxima ao bar, porém um pouco escondida.

O lugar em questão possuía uma tênue penumbra, a mesa escolhida possuía acentos almofadados e macios, em formato de 'U' e o grupo se sentou. Primeiro Uruha, a sua direita Aoi se acomodou e, a sua esquerda, Ruki. Kai sentou-se ao lado do guitarrista moreno e o único lugar restante ficou reservado a Reita, ao lado do vocalista da banda.

"Ah estou muito empolgado com o início da nova turnê!". Kai disse, sorridente.

"O mês vai ser bem agitado!". O guitarrista loiro falou também empolgado.

"Estou louco para voltar a Europa!". Matsumoto disse, tentando esquecer seus problemas.

O garçom se aproximou e todos fizeram seus pedidos.

"Mas tem algo muito estranho acontecendo, vocês notaram?". Aoi comentou em tom de suspense.

"Estranho?". Uruha indagou curioso.

E todos fixaram seus olhos sobre o integrante mais velho da banda.

"Vocês não repararam?". Repetiu a pergunta.

"Pára de graça e fala logo!". Kai resmungou.

"Concordo!". Ruki apoiou.

"Ahf... Está cada vez mais raro ouvir a voz do Reita!". Disse finalmente.

O baixista olhou para o amigo moreno que falara, remexendo-se, levemente incomodado com o que havia ouvido e não pôde deixar de se sentir constrangido com o olhar fixo de todos os outros membros.

"Você é que fala cada vez mais...". Resmungou entre os dentes, irritado, logo desviando o olhar.

"Ah, Rei-chan, não fica assim...". Takanori falou, pousando sua mão direita sobre a coxa do outro.

"...!". O baixista estremeceu completamente.

"... Aoi só estava brincando!". Comentou em tom divertido.

Em um gesto rápido, quase hostil, Akira pegou a mão que estava sobre sua perna e a retirou de lado.

"Vou ao banheiro.". Afirmou, se erguendo, começando a caminhar.

Ruki ficou atônito. Completamente sem reação. Olhou para a mão que havia sido repelida e uma profunda dor lhe atingiu o coração. O amado nunca havia sido tão ríspido consigo e, agora, sentia uma humilhante vontade de chorar.

Com dificuldade, Matsumoto engoliu o nó que havia em sua garganta, abaixando a mão, fechando os dedos com força. Sabia que os outros três integrantes da banda o estavam fitando e os encarou, vestindo uma máscara para ocultar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"Não, eu não molestei ele novamente.". Disse, fingindo uma leve descontração.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...". A gargalhada vinda do trio reverberou por todo o local, afinal era impossível esquecer a entrevista na qual o vocalista havia tocado o baixista de forma tão despudorada e depois, para piorar a situação, abriu o sorriso mais sapeca que alguém poderia imaginar ver no pequeno cantor.

A risada de Ruki foi bem mais discreta, e tentava com ela esconder toda a aflição que lhe atingia. Queria sair correndo atrás de Reita e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, qual o problema, se havia feito algo errado, porém sabia que não devia, pelo menos não naquele momento.

O vocalista se deixou levar pelo clima ameno que fluía entre os outros companheiros. Sentiu o coração mais leve quando o baixista voltou e se integrou àquele diálogo casual e tudo lhe pareceu, agradavelmente, normal... E o tempo passou em meio à conversa e alguns drinks até que o barulho de um celular tocando os interrompeu.

"Com licença.". Kai falou já se erguendo com o aparelho na mão.

"Sempre tem um para atrapalhar...". Uruha comentou, em seguida dando um gole em seu whisky.

"É a vida...". Yuu concordou, também bebendo um pouco.

"Ele já está voltando...". Reita falou em tom calmo, vendo o amigo se aproximar.

"Desculpem. Era o...". O baterista chegou, sentando-se com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

"Miyavi.". Takashima interrompeu o amigo, concluindo a frase.

"Hei! Como você sabe?". Quis saber o moreno, com uma expressão curiosa na face.

"Seu sorriso, ele fica mais radiante quando você fala dele ou com ele.". Sibilou de modo calmo, o guitarrista loiro.

"Além do cartaz em néon que se acende na sua testa, escrito: Apaixonado!". Aoi falou debochado.

"...!". Reita e Ruki riram discretamente da expressão raivosa que se formou na face do líder da banda.

"Hei! Também não é assim!". Kai retrucou, indignado.

"Você que pensa...". Ainda era Yuu quem falava, em tom divertido.

"Início de relacionamento... É sempre assim.". Kouyou falou dando de ombros.

"Mas eles não estão no início, já estão juntos há um bom tempo.". Ruki abandonou seu silêncio.

Yutaka olhou para o pequeno vocalista, quase incrédulo. Tudo bem ouvir aquelas brincadeiras dos guitarristas, até de Reita aceitava, quando esse estava de bom humor, mas Ruki tirando sarro da sua cara era um pouco demais!

"O amor faz isso com as pessoas. Elas ficam parecendo colegiais recém-apaixonadas...". Argumentou Uruha.

"Ahf... Isso que dá contar as coisas para os _amigos_...". Kai resmungou, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"A sua cara de bobo apaixonado é realmente engraçada.". Reita não se conteve, entrando também na conversa, fazendo os outros três rirem mais um pouco.

"Tá legal! Mas eu prefiro ficar com minha cara de bobo apaixonado do que tentar me esconder e depois ficar olhando para a pessoa amada com cara de cachorro abandonado...". O baterista falou em tom sério, levemente irritado.

Um constrangedor silêncio se fez. Os guitarristas se olharam discretamente, mas logo desviaram o olhar. O baixista apenas olhou para o lado enquanto o vocalista fitou, de canto de olho, o loiro perto dele mas voltou a fixar seus orbes sobre a mesa no instante seguinte.

"...!". Foi à vez de Kai rir, discreta e vitoriosamente, muitíssimo satisfeito com as reações que causou nos amigos.

"Vamos deixar de lado o papo sobre minha vida amorosa...". Kai disse, segurando para não rir mais descaradamente.

"Ótima idéia...". Reita murmurou, voltando o olhar para frente.

"Eu não concordo...". Uma voz diferente das dos cinco amigos soou, fazendo todos voltarem seus olhares para o jovem recém-chegado que estava de pé.

A figura estava vestida com uma calça preta de tecido que imitava o jeans e uma camiseta branca, suas madeixas negras possuíam comprimentos diferentes, de forma que as da nuca eram mais compridas, indo alguns centímetros abaixo dos ombros. Nos braços nus podiam ser vistas várias tatuagens e nos lábios, que continham um piercing preto em formato de espiral na parte inferior no canto direito, um sorriso divertido estava desenhando.

"Nossa! Você chegou rápido!". Kai exclamou se erguendo.

"Hum... É a vontade de te ver.". O jovem afirmou, enlaçando a cintura do moreno e o puxando para si colando os corpos.

"Miyavi!". O baterista falou tentando passar o tom repreendedor, mas soou mais feliz do que gostaria, porém espalmou as mãos peito do outro e se afastou, olhando para os lados, preocupado com a possibilidade de serem fotografados daquela maneira.

"Oi...". Uruha falou dando um tchauzinho no intuito de ser visto.

"Olá, boa noite para todos!". O cantor falou educadamente.

Os outros integrantes da banda cumprimentaram de volta.

"Senta aí, vamos beber um pouco.". Aoi convidou, em tom normal.

"Não obrigado, só vim buscar o Kai.". Miyavi respondeu educadamente, novamente enlaçando a cintura do baterista e o puxando para si.

"...!". Kai apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça, dando-se por vencido e retribuindo o abraço, também pela cintura.

"Você não pode chegar e ir roubando nosso baterista assim!". Ruki protestou sorrindo.

"Vai acabar com a nossa diversão...". Yuu disse em tom baixo, mas audível.

Comentário este que o baterista respondeu apenas com um olhar rápido, com o qual tentou passar seriedade, embora sorrisse discretamente, afinal adorava aquele clima que havia entre os membros da banda.

"Aahhh, mas vocês já têm muito dele. Agora é minha vez!". Argumentou Miyavi, apertando um pouco mais o jovem em seus braços.

"Por mim, pode levar...". Reita comentou, dando de ombros.

"Também te adoro, Rei-chan.". Kai respondeu com sarcasmo.

"Até parece que você não tá gostando de ser seqüestrado...". Uruha disse em tom malicioso.

"...!". Kai abriu a boca para retrucar, porém não teve tempo.

"É isso mesmo. Estou seqüestrando o Kai e só devolvo na segunda. Tchau para vocês...". O cantor falou, já começando a andar e levando o amado consigo.

O baterista apenas acenou em despedida aos dos companheiros de banda, voltando-se para frente no instante seguinte e mais uma vez tentou manter certa distância do namorado, constrangido, porém teve a mão tomada pelo cantor que pareceu se contentar quando seus dedos se entrelaçaram e, assim, de mãos dadas, abandonaram o local.

Ruki ficou observando o amigo se afastar e não conseguiu conter uma pequena inveja que brotou em seu coração. Tudo o que mais queria era poder demonstrar daquela maneira toda a paixão que tinha dentro de si. Sem dúvidas Yutaka e Miyavi eram pessoas de muita sorte.

"Hum... Acho que já deu pra mim também. Vou embora.". Reita falou, colocando a mão no bolso a procura de sua carteira.

"Eu também. Estou cansado.". Ruki se sobressaltou levemente, mas não deixaria o amigo ir embora sozinho!

Aoi olhou para Uruha, um pouco hesitante.

"Vamos ficar?". O moreno convidou, pouco convicto, pegando seu drink e sorvendo um pouco do líquido que lhe queimou levemente a garganta.

"Claro!". O loiro respondeu, tentando conter a empolgação que surgiu dentro de si.

"Boa noite para vocês.". Reita falou, deixando algum dinheiro sobre a mesa, para pagar o que havia consumido.

"Até segunda.". Ruki disse, fazendo o mesmo, logo se erguendo.

"Tchau...". Aoi se despediu.

"Até segunda.". Kouyou fez o mesmo.

O vocalista e o baixista, rapidamente deixaram o local.

"Hum... O Kai saiu sem pagar...". O guitarrista moreno comentou, olhando para o copo na mesa, a seu lado.

"Deixa de ser pão-duro, Yuu! Ele só bebeu dois drinks.". O mais alto repreendeu em tom divertido.

"É verdade. Prejuízo seria se _você_saísse sem pagar!". Shiroyama exclamou rindo.

"Chato!". Uruha xingou mostrando a língua e, no momento seguinte, se arrependeu e repreendeu a si mesmo pelo gesto infantil.

Aoi mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar, como se tentasse arrumar coragem. Pegou o copo com sua bebida deixando seus dedos deslizarem pela borda do mesmo, ficando pensativo por alguns instantes, sentindo os orbes do outro guitarrista recair sobre si.

"Sabe Uru... Eu estava pensando no que o Kai disse...". Murmurou sem ter coragem de encarar o loiro.

"Hai...". Uruha sentiu como se borboletas bailassem em seu estômago e fixou toda a sua atenção no companheiro de banda.

"... Sobre admitir seus reais sentimentos. Acho que ele tem razão e...". Aoi dizia, ainda com o olhar fixo no copo.

"Pára, Yuu!". Uruha exclamou, levemente exasperado.

"...?". O moreno ergueu o olhar, novamente mordendo inferior, sentindo uma profunda dor lhe atingir no peito.

"Eu não quero ouvir...". O mais alto falou meio confuso.

"Desculpe... Eu só...". O moreno murmurou, não conseguindo ocultar o sofrimento em sua face e palavras.

"Não, Yuu! Você não entendeu! Eu não quero ouvir isso _aqui_!". Kouyou disse firme.

"Como?". O mais velho indagou, estranhando a fala do outro.

"Eu não quero ouvir isso onde eu não possa... Eu não possa... Ahh, Yuu, me leva pra casa! Prefiro conversar lá, por favor...". Uruha falou, sorrindo ternamente, sentindo um agradável calor se difundir por seu corpo.

Aoi olhou para aquela face pura que lhe sorria tão belamente e deixou seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso igualmente largo e carinhoso.

"Claro!". Disse empolgado.

No instante seguinte o garçom foi chamado, a conta paga e a dupla de guitarristas deixaram o bar, rumando para a concretização da união enamorada...

**oooOOOooo**

Ruki mantinha seu olhar na paisagem que passava do lado de fora do carro. Havia planejado conversar com Reita dentro do automóvel, porém as palavras não lhe vinham, não tinha coragem de exigir uma explicação do mais velho para suas atitudes. Iria se expor e, provavelmente, deixaria transparecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

O dilema lhe consumia e seu tempo se esvaia rapidamente. Estava quase em casa e não saberia dizer quando teria outra oportunidade de conversar com o amado, afinal a nova turnê logo se iniciaria, haveria um show atrás do outro, muitas viagens e compromissos... Tinha que tomar uma decisão!

"...!". Ruki suspirou profundamente quando o carro parou em frente o prédio no qual morava.

"Boa noite! Aproveite a folga.". Reita disse em tom normal, olhando para o amigo.

Takanori mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para baixo. Por Buda! Não conseguia mais suportar aquela situação. A indiferença... O afastamento... Nada poderia ser pior do que aquilo! Então olhou fixamente para o loiro ao volante.

"Preciso conversar com você. Sobe comigo.". Falou em tom convicto, lutando contra seus medos para não vacilar.

O baixista estremeceu e estranhamente, por um momento, as palavras lhe faltaram e ficou sem reação.

"...!". Ruki engoliu em seco diante da surpresa e do momentâneo silêncio do mais alto.

"Desculpa Ruki... Vamos deixar para depois...". Sibilou um pouco hesitante, desviando o olhar para o volante.

"Akira, eu não vou sair do carro!". Matsumoto falou exasperado, cruzando os braços, voltando a olhar para frente e se afundando no banco.

Um suspiro cansado deixou os pulmões do mais velho.

"Tudo bem...". Disse vencido, já religando o carro para estacioná-lo na garagem.

O vocalista do the GazettE sentiu o coração palpitar levemente, ante a expectativa. O veículo ia devagar, entrando no prédio, até que finalmente parou em uma das vagas. Somente depois que Reita desligou o carro e retirou a chave da ignição é que Matsumoto desafivelou o sinto de segurança e saiu.

Em silêncio, caminharam até o elevador, que já estava no estacionamento. A ansiedade dentro do peito do pequeno cantor crescia a cada número que mudava no visor, até que finalmente chegaram ao andar onde era seu apartamento. Rapidamente se encaminharam à porta de sua residência e a abriu, entrando e deixando espaço para que o amigo fizesse o mesmo. Ambos deixaram os sapatos na entrada e foram para a sala.

"Quer alguma coisa, Rei-chan?". Ruki perguntou educadamente, mas internamente tentava adiar a conversa.

"Não, obrigado.". O baixista disse seco, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Senta...". O pequeno convidou, indicando o sofá a seu lado.

"Não, estou bem assim.". O mais alto falou desviando o olhar, sentindo-se extremamente tenso.

Takanori mordeu o lábio inferior. O amado parecia tão nervoso... Estava lá, parado diante de si, apenas alguns passos os separavam, mas parecia haver um profundo abismo entre eles e, de repente, lhe veio a mente que poderia realmente ser uma tentativa de suicídio emocional tentar alcançar Akira.

"Me fez vir até aqui e vai ficar calado?". Reita novamente se pronunciou, voltando a fitar o pequeno.

"O que eu fiz de errado?". Sibilou o mais jovem, olhando para os próprios pés.

"Como?". Perguntou Reita, não compreendendo bem às palavras do outro.

Takanori ergueu um decidido olhar, novamente surpreendendo o mais velho.

"O que eu fiz para você me tratar assim?". Indagou em tom acusador. Será que o seu amor era algo assim tão errado?

O baixista ficou chocado, enquanto o chão sob seus pés parecia desaparecer. Não sabia o que fazer!

"Fala!". Pediu, se sentindo internamente aflito.

"A-Assim como?". Reita falou hesitante, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta.

"Não se faça de bobo!". Ruki disse ainda acusador, aproximando-se do mais alto.

"...!". Akira recuou alguns passos parando ao sentir a parede atrás de si.

"Você tem me evitado... Por quê?". Quis saber, chegando ainda mais perto do amado, erguendo a mão direita para tocar a face bela que já estava a seu alcance.

"Não coloca a mão em mim!". O mais velho exclamou, bruscamente batendo sua mão na do pequeno, para evitar o contato.

"...?!". O mais baixo arregalou os olhos, uma pontada aguda de dor lhe invadiu e não foi o gesto bruto do amado que lhe machucou, mas sim a aspereza daquelas palavras.

"Ruki...". Reita murmurou assustado consigo mesmo. Fez menção de erguer a mão e segurar o outro, porém parou.

"_Ele descobriu..."._ O pensamento afligiu o mais jovem, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás.

Aquela era a única resposta possível. O baixista havia descoberto a paixão que guardava dentro de si e o repudiava... Sentia nojo... Afinal o que mais poderia esperar? Em todos aqueles anos de convivência nunca vira o amado com outro homem, apenas com mulheres...

"Vai embora...". Ruki murmurou baixando o olhar, sentindo uma humilhante vontade de chorar, mas, pelo menos, teria a decências de fazê-lo sozinho agarrado a seu travesseiro.

"...!". Uma expressão de sofrimento se formou na face do mais velho, que não conseguia sair do lugar.

"Eu disse: Vá embora!". O mais jovem sibilou pausadamente, mas de forma exasperado, erguendo o olhar e fechando os punhos com força.

"E-Eu... Não posso...". Respondeu em tom baixo.

"Quero ficar sozinho! Vai!!". Ruki quase gritou, estava difícil segurar as lágrimas, não sabia dizer por quanto tempo conseguiria.

"Droga, Ruki!!". Reita falou perdendo seu controle, caminhando rapidamente até alcançar o outro, segurando-lhe com força ambos os braços, quase na altura dos ombros.

"...?". Matsumoto engoliu em seco olhando para aqueles olhos furiosos, enquanto um frio estremecimento lhe subia pela linha da coluna.

"Você acha que é fácil pra mim?". Akira perguntou furioso, apertando os dedos contra a pele do outro.

"Está machucando...". O pequeno sussurrou. Sentia-se acuado e não sabia o motivo. Queria que aquele contato findasse, no entanto, nem mesmo conseguia desviar o olhar.

"Responde! Como você acha que eu me sinto quando você me toca?". Ainda em tom raivoso e acusador, o mais velho indagou, sacudindo levemente o pequeno na vã tentativa de conseguir uma resposta.

"Eu já disse! Você está me machucando!". Ruki falou, também exasperado e puxando os braços com força, porém algo lhe dizia que apenas conseguiu se libertar porque o outro permitiu.

"Droga!". O mais alto praguejou dando as costas para o amigo, colocando a mão esquerda na cintura e a outra levou a própria testa passando-a sobre aquele local de forma nervosa, fazendo as madeixas loiro-claro irem para trás, segurando-as no topo da cabeça.

Ruki passou as mãos nos locais que haviam sido apertados, ainda doloridos. Provavelmente aquilo lhe renderia algumas marcas posteriormente, já que era bem clarinho, no entanto, isso não lhe incomodava. A única coisa que lhe invadia e se repetia em sua mente eram as palavras do baixista.

"O que você sente quanto te toco?". Quis saber. Embora a resposta mais lógica, para si, fosse 'asco', queria ouvir da boca de Reita.

"Antes eu não sentia nada...". Akira falou, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura, abaixando a cabeça e suspirando pesadamente.

"Isso mudou?". O pequeno indagou abraçando a si mesmo.

"Sim. Com o tempo... Passei a te olhar de outro modo...". Confessou, dando alguns passos para frente, encontrando a parede na qual havia a porta de entrada e nela recostou a testa.

"...?". Ruki arregalou os olhos, agora sentindo o coração quase saltar de seu peito, começando a bater forte.

"No início eu apenas te desejei, quis o seu corpo...". Reita declarou ainda contra a parede.

Estranhamente a respiração do vocalista começou a acelerar e suas pernas não foram capazes de permanecerem paradas, dando alguns passos em direção ao amado, lentamente... Atraído por aquelas palavras.

"Até tentei tirar isso da cabeça, mas você não permitia... Sempre me tocando... Me atiçando...". O baixista murmurava de olhos fechados e suas mãos foram também para a parede, uma espalmada e a outra fechada como se tivesse intenção de socar aquele local, ambas na altura do peito.

"...!". Ruki mordeu o lábio inferior. Não conseguia crer no que estava ouvindo, um calor gostoso surgia em seu peito e se espalhava por toda ínfima parte sua, enquanto chegava mais perto do amado.

"Com o tempo, esse desejo se misturou com a enorme amizade que eu sempre tive por você e se transformou em...". Reita parou, suspirando cansado.

Matsumoto quase se desesperou devido à frase não concluída, queria, acima de tudo, _precisava _ouvir!

"Por Buda!! Como eu pude deixar chegar ao ponto de não conseguir me conter?!". Suzuki praguejou, erguendo o olhar para o teto como se buscasse uma resposta divina.

E então, finalmente Ruki se permitiu perder o controle e simplesmente se jogou contra o corpo maior, o abraçando com força, sentindo suas mãos tocarem o peito esguio, por cima do tecido e aconchegou sua face no dorso do amado.

"...?". Reita prendeu o ar, se desencostando da parede, cada músculo de seu corpo se retesou, e seu coração disparou.

"'Se transformou em...? '. Termina, por favor...". Pediu quase manhosamente, aspirando o perfume do corpo másculo.

Akira mordeu o lábio inferior, erguendo a mão direita até tocar na do pequeno que estava em seu peito, envolvendo-a com carinho, em seguida deixando a cabeça pender para trás, libertando um suspiro suave.

"Se transformou em amor, Ruki. Eu te amo de uma forma tão intensa que está cada vez mais difícil controlar...". Disse roucamente, sentindo um nó em sua garganta, apertando levemente a pequena mão entre seus dedos.

Uma forte e profunda emoção tomou conta do corpo de Ruki, a pequena chama nascida em si se transformou em uma labareda sem controle, que o fazia arder e aquecia todo o seu corpo, destruindo qualquer dor e sofrimento que havia sentido momentos antes e, estranhamente, sentia os olhos ardendo, como se aquele sentimento fosse tão grande que ansiasse transbordar...

"Rei-chan...". Murmurou apertando um pouco mais o abraço.

"...?!". Reita se sentia perdido, no entanto, finalmente ter libertado aquela declaração fez uma sensação de alívio nascer dentro de si, embora essa se misturasse a uma angustia que parecia não ter fim.

No instante seguinte, o jovem cantor afrouxou os braços, afastando-se apenas um pouco do amado, retirando uma das mãos daquele corpo, mas deixando a outra deslizar enquanto circulava o amigo.

"...?". O baixista estremeceu sentindo aquela mão correndo por seu dorso e cintura, chegando a seu abdômen quando finalmente o pequeno estava a sua frente.

"Rei-chan...". O pequeno repetiu o apelido, aproximando-se do amado, olhando nos profundos orbes cor de ébano.

"Ruki?". Akira estranhou, porém sentia o coração bater forte e acelerado enquanto o resto de seu corpo começava a esquentar, perigosamente.

Takanori deixou sua mão subir pelo peito do outro, apreciando cada instante do contato, até alcançar a bela face do amado, segurando a faixa que lhe cobria o nariz e então a puxou, deixando-a cair no pescoço do mais velho, como se fosse um cordão.

"...!". Suzuki mordeu o lábio inferior vendo o pequeno ficar na ponta dos pés, olhando para sua boca de um modo quase lascivo, enquanto os lábios do amado estavam ligeiramente entreabertos lhe provocando sensualmente.

"Me mostre, Rei-chan...". Ruki pediu cheio de desejo, subindo seu olhar para os olhos do outro.

"...?". Por alguma estranha razão o baixista não conseguia pronunciar sequer uma palavra, seu coração batia tão forte que sentia a artéria pulsando feroz em seu pescoço e esperava que o pequeno compreendesse a indagação em seu olhar.

"... A intensidade do que você está sentindo!". Esclareceu, Matsumoto, já com a respiração um pouco mais acelerado do que o normal... Ansiando... Apenas desejando-o mais...

_Quando a gente conversa  
Contando casos, besteiras  
Tanta coisa em comum  
Deixando escapar segredos  
E eu não sei que hora dizer  
Me dá um medo, que medo__..._

É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
É, eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Tanto

E até o tempo passa arrastado  
Só pra eu ficar do teu lado  
Você me chora dores de outro amor  
Se abre e acaba comigo  
E nessa novela eu não quero  
Ser teu amigo

É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
É, eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, tanto

Eu já nem sei se eu tô misturando  
Eu perco o sono  
Lembrando em cada riso teu  
Qualquer bandeira  
Fechando e abrindo a geladeira  
A noite inteira

Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, tanto

Continua...

**oooOOOooo**

**Nota da autora:**

Eu preciso dizer: Esse capítulo esta pronto há meses!! É minha primeira fic somente Reita e Ruki, um casal que amo de paixão, mas, por algum motivo, travei no lemon... Ele está em andamento, lento, mas está. Estou publicando esse capítulo para ver se os comentários me animam, então, por favor, deixe um comentário! XD

Eu gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo as minhas duas betas Uy-chan e Yume Vy. Adoro vocês meninas! E também a Ana Sparrow, o apoio/ comentários de vocês foram fundamentais para eu continuar a escrever essa fanfic!

Quanto ao poema final, é uma música, belamente interpretada por _Cássia Eller_, divinamente composta por ninguém menos do que _Cazuza_ por mais que eu o ame, quando ela canta me sinto mais emocionada . Acho que combina perfeitamente para o par Reita e Ruki. Para mim, essa é A música deles, por isso deu nome a esse tomo _"Eu preciso dizer que te amo"_.

Aiko Hosokawa

Belo Horizonte, MG.

15/10/07 08:00 P.M.


End file.
